wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
She Wouldn't Be Gone
She Wouldn't Be Gone is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Wynonna Earp. It aired June 3, 2016 on Syfy in the US and on CHCH in Canada. Synopsis Wynonna and Dolls investigate the snowy Barrens and the rumors of a bloodthirsty beast; Henry confronts his future with Waverly's help. Plot Shorty's Saloon — wait — Bobo's Saloon is now crawling with his goons when Wynonna and Waverly burst in, Peacemaker a blazin'. But a deal's a deal, and Gus handed Bobo the bar by contract, so it's the Earp sisters who are technically in the wrong. As reparations for their bad behavior, Bobo snags Waverly's necklace (formerly Willa's) from her neck using his growing magical powers. What Bobo doesn't know is that the Earps have cast their own spell on the bar: a spell called wireless audio surveillance. Abrakadayum. Meanwhile, at the other end of town, a wandering woman (Haven) with a telling marking over her eye looks for cover at a gas station. Unfortunately, she doesn't get there fast enough, and the wolf that's been hounding her catches up to her…and tears her apart. The animal is the calling card of a dude named Lou, who's returned to Purgatory to wreak havoc. Back at Bobo's Bar, one of his aforementioned goons starts to go berserk: his metal tooth filling is picking up the radio signals emitted by Dolls' bugging system. Bobo follows the signal all the way to the bug, and uses it to let Dolls in on a little secret: Wynonna's been shacking up with Doc. This comes as quite a blow to Dolls who, let's face it, has been giving Wynonna eyes since day one; as well as a bit of a surprise to Wynonna, who wasn't prepared to air her dirty laundry just yet. Later, Dolls is out on the town, and Wynonna wants to know what he's up to. So, as any normal person who doesn't have feelings for someone would do, she tracks his iPhone. It sends her to the warehouse where she was almost made into a meat pie, and when Dolls comes out, she coyly handcuffs him to his car. Turns out Dolls has been keeping Whiskey Jim tied up and tortured in that very warehouse, draining him of his blood and of his knowledge. Wynonna presses Jim for info on Lou, and Jim squeals: Lou and Bobo used to be best friends, until Lou took something that wasn't his, and incurred Bobo's everlasting hatred. Prodding Jim with Peacemaker, Wynonna gets Lou's location. Jim directs Dolls and Wynonna to Pine Barrens, a lovely snow-swept forest perfect for getting hopelessly lost in. And that's what happens. Separated, Dolls is spellbound by the creeping cawing of a murder of crows, while Wynonna ignores all conventional wisdom and walks right into a pool of brilliant white light — which knocks her temporarily unconscious. When she awakens, she's in a house filled with women in white, all under the tutelage (and probably influence) of scraggly, hippy-dippy Lou, who invites Wynonna to stay, take off her shoes, take off her other things, get comfortable. Wynonna is hesitant, to say the least. Oh, and Peacemaker is missing. After a scalding bath drawn by the curious Eve, Wynonna is ready to leave, if only she can find Peacemaker. Presently, some of the women bring in a hooded Dolls, whom they found poking around the ridge (guess he got bored of crow-watching). Led to the sleeping quarters by Eve, who's taken a shine to our heroine, Wynonna makes as if she might really dig the place. Then she knocks Eve unconscious with a (unused) piss pot, and quickly goes searching for Dolls, finding him bound in yet another strange room. After springing him free, Wynonna and Dolls attempt an escape, but are intercepted by Lou — who's shown himself a Revenant — and his army of brainwashed women. They are abducted once again, and this time not so hospitably. After marking their eyes with the stigma from before and forcing the pair to drink some unknown drink, the cult bag their heads and send them on their merry ways. They return Wynonna back to Purgatory, but Dolls is nowhere to be found. Wynonna finds a piece of parchment planted in her coat pocket with the names of now-dead girls who had been tortured and killed by…WOLVES! Speaking of wolves, Dolls is back in the forest trying to get his car to start when one of the animals pounces on the hood of his car baring its teeth. He narrowly escapes to find Wynonna, pottering around the forest looking for him. Together the two return to Lou's chapel to liberate his brainwashed family — whom Lou is preparing to "cleanse". Meanwhile, spurned in his love for Wynonna, Doc uses the Stone Witch's disowned pink Cadillac to get out of Purgatory, but will it be for good? Back at the compound, Dolls and Wynonna get to freeing the young women from Lou and his skinwalking henchmen, who can transform into animals, like wolves, at will. Wynonna and Eve go out searching for Lou (who's making an escape on a snow mobile), and are threatened by a giant bear that takes down Wynonna. Eve picks up the found Peacemaker and lays low the bear as well as Lou. This comes as a surprise to Wynonna, as she's supposed to be the only one who can make Peacemaker sing. Does this mean that Eve is actually…Willa Earp, Waverly and Wynonna's sister? But Willa's supposed to be dead. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Natalie Krill as Willa Earp * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Natascha Girgis as Gus McCready * Gord Rand as Lou * Joris Jarsky as Whiskey Jim Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, She Wouldn't Be Gone by Blake Shelton. Media Images 110still 001.jpg 110still 002.jpg 110still 003.jpg 110still 004.jpg 110still 005.jpg 110still 006.jpg 110still 007.jpg 110still 008.jpg 110still 009.jpg 110still 010.jpg 110still 011.jpg 110still 012.jpg 110still 013.jpg 110still 014.jpg 110still 015.jpg 110still 016.jpg 110still 017.jpg 110still 018.jpg 110still 019.jpg 110still 020.jpg 110still 021.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Sneak Peek Ep. 110 SYFY Trivia *This episode marks the first present day apperance of Willa Earp Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes